Cruel Intentions
by QueenliestDeadThatEverDied
Summary: Draco makes a bet with his step-sister, Ophelia, that he can sleep with Hermione Granger, an abstinent teen who is on a mission to spread chastity.  This is rated mature for swearing, drug use, and discussions of sex, but it is not graphicly descriptive.
1. Meet Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cruel Intentions and am making no profit from this bit of mash up fan fiction. It is technically not fan fiction because I am simply taking the script of Cruel Intentions and changing the characters….enjoy!

**A/N: Many of the characters will be transferred to Hogwarts in the story.**

"Draco….Draco, let's try and focus," Dr. Greengrass spoke in a stern, but comforting register to Draco Malfoy, her one o'clock patient. She checked her watch. It was coming up on two o'clock fast and she had yet to get Draco to open up.

Draco stared up at the ceiling, and then as though jolted back into reality, he stood up from the beige couch and walked toward the floor length window.

"What can I possibly say?" he asked. "I'm a fool."

"You're not a fool," Dr. Greengrass argued immediately.

"Yes I am; I can't feel sorry for myself because I'm a poor little rich boy."

Draco looked longingly and intensely out the window as if some outdoor source could bring him solace.

"It's not your fault," the doctor said, turning in her chair to once again face her patient. "Adolescence is a difficult time, and without great parenting things can go awry. But you have to rise above their mistakes." She reached over to her end table and picked up a copy of her latest book. "Here," she said as she handed _Better Parenting_ to Draco.

He gasped.

"An autographed copy! Can I keep this?" he asked in a voice that sounded like a child on Christmas Eve begging to open just one present before bed.

"It's yours," Dr. Greengrass replied, as she reached for her Quick Quotes legal pad. In tiny, neat handwriting she scrawled '_Bill For Book $_'. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself; what's in the past is over."

Draco nodded. "You're right. You know, it's hard to believe that there was a period in my life where all I could think about was sex."

Dr. Greengrass shook her head. "It's no way to go through life."

"I know," Draco muttered, looking down at his feet. "Take yourself for example: you're and attractive woman. You have killer legs. I would love to photograph them."

The doctor gave Draco a strange look.

"That was the old me," he said, shaking his head. "I'm cured now."

"I'm so proud of you," Dr. Greengrass replied, smiling to her patient.

Draco cleared his throat. "Same time next week?" he asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going on my book tour. I'll be back in a month."

"Why?" Draco asked, appalled at the idea that he would have to go a month without a session.

Dr. Greengrass sighed. "Because other people need my help too. You're going to do just fine."

"I hope so."

"If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to send an owl to my service," she said, sitting down at her desk.

"I could use a hug," Draco said.

She got up from her seat and hugged him quickly. "Alrighty, there you go," she said, breaking the embrace when her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she said, pressing the speaker button.

"_I've got your daughter on line one_," her secretary said.

"Put her on hold," she said and pressed the button once more to disconnect.

"Is this her?" Draco asked, picking up a picture of a pretty blonde girl from Dr. Greengrass' desk.

"That's my Daphne," she replied, glowing with parental pride.

"She seems nice."

"She's great," the doctor beamed, "strait A student, an exceptionally rounded young woman. She's attending Oxford next fall."

"Wow," Draco exclaimed, "this is exactly the type of girl I should be with."

Dr. Greengrass snatched the picture out of his hands. "She's a bit out of your league, no offence."

Draco shook his head to show that he was not offended.

"Take good care of yourself, Draco," she said, guiding him to the door by the shoulder.

"Thank you for everything," he said, holding up the book in appreciation. He walked quickly out the door and out of sight.

"Schmuck," Dr. Greengrass said, returning to her desk.

The phone rang again. "Yes?" she said.

"_Your daughter is still holding_," the secretary said.

She picked up the phone. "Hi, honey."

"_You kept me on hold!_" Daphne cried.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soothing voice. "Is something wrong?"

"_He told me he loved me and I believed him! I'm so stupid!_"

"Now, darling, it's alright. Just calm down and take a deep breath. Step out of the circle."

"_Would you cut your psychobabble bullshit, Mum? There are pictures of me on the WizNet!_"

Dr. Greengrass frowned. "What kind of pictures?" Her tone was harsher than she intended.

"_Nudie pictures! What do you think?_"

"Merlin! How could you be so stupid?" She yelled, putting caution to the wind and embracing her anger.

"_He was just so charming, and all he did was say how I had killer legs and how he'd like to photograph them and things got completely out of hand…Mum, are you there?…Mum? Mother!"_

Dr. Greengrass was tearing out of her office at breakneck speed. She raced to the balcony that overlooked the incredibly busy lobby of the ministry of magic. Draco Malfoy was standing near a trash bin reading the Daily Profit.

"DRACO! DRAAAAACOOO! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU SICKO PERVERT!" Dr. Greengrass pounded on the glass that encased the balcony.

Draco looked up and smiled vindictively at the woman he'd just stabbed in the back.

"What's her problem?" a girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes asked him. They stared at the crazed doctor for a moment.

"Looks like someone needs therapy," Draco replied with a light laugh.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" the doctor shouted as security wizards took her into custody.

Draco turned back to the girl around whose waist his arm now resided. "What's your name?"

"Clarissa," she replied shyly.

Draco grinned. "Clarissa...Merlin, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Clarissa said nervously.

"I'm going to take you out for lunch," Draco resolved,

"Alright!" Clarissa agreed happily.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this installment. Tune in for my next post and please review. Love to my loyal readers, and if you aren't one of them, become a loyal reader and I'll love you too!**


	2. Meet Ophelia Yates and The Bet

**A/N: I've made Merlin out to be a god figure in wizarding culture, so the broom is a symbol similar to a crucifix.**

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Lavender will be attending Hogwarts with you this autumn," Gloria Brown fawned to Ophelia Yates. "You've always been an inspiration for Felix and me on raising her. We hope she can rise to the high standards which you've set for her."

"I'll do my best," Ophelia replied with a grin. She looked pristine in her business dress robes with her auburn hair parted to one side without a single hair out of place.

Gloria turned to her daughter who was slouching in her seat. She was a frumpy looking girl with chin length, mud colored hair and dull green eyes. Her clothes were sloppy; she was wearing a coral skirt and a childish shirt that depicted an animated koala and said "Australia" in bubbly red letters.

"Ophelia is one of the most popular girls in school; listen to whatever she says and you will go far." She returned her focus to Ophelia. "How do you do it? Where do you get your strength?"

Ophelia beamed and pulled a medallion of a broom out of her blouse. "I know it sounds corny, but whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure I turn to Merlin and He helps me through the problem."

"That is beautiful!" Gloria exclaimed.

"What are the boys like?" Lavender asked abruptly.

"Lavender!" Gloria said, lightly hitting her daughter's knee. "Is that all you can think about? You must forgive her, Ophelia. She's never been in a coeducational atmosphere before."

"It's perfectly understandable," Ophelia smiled. "Most of the boys that matriculate at Hogwarts are upstanding gentlemen. However, there are the occasional bad pumpkins."

"Like your step-brother, Draco," Gloria interjected. "I can't believe he wasn't expelled for what he did to the mediwitch."

"I hear she is recovering quite well," Draco replied loudly as he entered the room through the door behind her. He had clearly heard everything that she'd said. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Brown."

"You remember my daughter?" Mrs. Brown asked, gesturing to Lavender.

"My, what an adorable shirt you're wearing," Draco said with false cheer.

"Thanks," Lavender said, not understanding his insincerity. "My father took me to Australia."

Draco grinned wickedly. "How are things down under? Blossoming I hope." He peered rather obviously down at the large amount of knickers that was visible between Lavender's legs.

"Draco!" Ophelia exclaimed, hitting his arm. Mrs. Brown pushed Lavender's knees together. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, I think we'll be going now," Gloria announced, standing from the ornate couch that she and her daughter had been sitting on. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Lavender," Ophelia said, "I'll send you an owl and we can plan your curriculum."

"Alright, thanks," Lavender said. She turned to Draco and added, "It was nice meeting you."

In return, Draco blew a dramatic kiss and replied, "Ciao!"

"Let's go, Lavender," Gloria said urgently, "now". They made it half way across the room when she hissed, "Keep your legs together! This isn't the Riviera!"

Once they were alone, Draco approached his step-sister. "I didn't know it was asshole day at Malfoy Manor!"

Ophelia once again removed the broomstick medallion from her blouse, but when she twisted off the head, a small scoop of white powder was revealed. She snorted it into her right nostril and the replied, "Just taking the poor girl under my wing. The parental units sent an owl while you were out."

"Lovely," Draco said, "how is your gold digging whore of a mother enjoying Bali?"

"She suspects that your impotent, alcoholic father is diddling the maid."

"Good," was all he said.

"What's wrong with you today? Did therapy not going well?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"It was fine," Draco replied, pulling a napkin with writing on it from his pocket. "Clarissa: call me." He tossed the napkin at Ophelia and she wiped her nose with it. "I'm sick of sleeping with all these pureblooded debutantes. Nothing shocks them anymore."

Ophelia grinned. "You can relax; I have a mission for you."

"What?" Draco asked, interested in any chance to liven up his sex life.

"Do you remember Ernie McMillan, son of Garret McMillan?" she asked in a calculated voice.

"That asshole that dumped you over 7th of August weekend? Yeah."

"I went to great lengths to please Ernie. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy," Ophelia glared angrily at her hands. It was common knowledge that she'd given Ernie a blow job that weekend.

"Sorry," Draco said, empathizing her embarrassment.

"In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that Ernie had fallen for someone else."

"You don't mean…" Draco trailed off.

"None other than Lavender Brown."

"So this is what all of this is about," he said, crossing the enormous room to look out the window. Lavender and her mother were still in view, about to step into their car.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Ophelia replied. "When I get done with Lavender she'll be the premiere tramp of the London area and poor Ernie's new little princess will be damaged goods."

"Why go through Lavender? Why not just attack Ernie?" Draco asked, confused as to why his services were even necessary. He leaned over the open piano and began to tune it.

"Because if there is an attack made on Ernie it can be traced back to me, and I can't allow that to happen. Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way." Ophelia smiled mischievously.

"Hmm, I see your point," Draco answered. "Why should I care?"

"Because I need you to seduce our young Lavender. She's quite cute, you know." Draco stood up from the piano abruptly when he saw Ophelia graze her hand gently over her breast. She traced up and down her chest and stomach. "Young, supple breasts, a tight, firm ass, uncharted pussy." He walked toward her as she spoke. She pulled him down on top of her and whispered huskily in his ear, "Be her Captain Picard, Malfoy. Boldly go where no man has gone before…."

"I can't," he said in a regretful tone. Ophelia shoved him off of her.

"Why not?"

"Oh, come on, Ophelia, it's too easy. Get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a reputation to uphold." He loosened his tie with pride as he spoke.

"And fucking the therapist's daughter was a challenge?" Ophelia asked angrily.

"She was overcharging," Draco stated plainly. He held up a magazine. "This is a challenge."

"I know how to alleviate menstrual cramps, thank you."

"Shut up and open to page sixty-four," Draco said as he began to rub her shoulders.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and opened the magazine. "_Why I Plan To Wait_ by Hermione Granger, Surry…Merlin's beard, is she for real?" she asked as Draco's hand began to trail from her shoulders to her chest.

"She's daddy's little angel, the paradigm of chastity and virtue." He jerked away from his step-sister's breast at the last moment and snatched the magazine from her hands and began to skim the article. "Let's see: boring, boring, boring, I love my parents, boring, boring, boring, I'm making a mature decision, ah, here! She has a boyfriend named Harry. They've been going out for a year. Harry understands."

"Harry's a fag," Ophelia stated, examining her fingernails. "Too bad for you she lives in Surry."

"Oh, contraire!" he said, sitting across from her. "The virgin's father has taken the new headmaster's position at our school. She's staying with my aunt on the island while her parents sell their house." Ophelia stared at him in disbelief. "Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation? Screwing the new headmaster's daughter before school even starts…she'll be my greatest victory."

Ophelia shook her head and patted his knee. "You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Draco asked, determined to prove her wrong.

Ophelia's eyes lit up. "I'll think about it."

"Oh, well," Draco said as he stood up from his seat. "Duty calls. Dr. Greengrass and her daughter should make for an exciting entry."

"Oh, gee, your journal!" Ophelia's mocking tone was back. "Could you be more queer?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" Draco asked as he left the room. We walked down an ornate hall that was lined with priceless art and antique furniture. He turned in to his room and lit a cigar.

"Oh, Draco!" Ophelia called from her room across the hall. "Would you come here for a second?" She was dressed in an incredibly revealing shirt and Draco almost compulsively put out his cigar and walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"About that little wager of yours, count me in," she replied, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"What are the terms?" Draco asked, unsure of whether he wanted to make this bet or not.

Ophelia took his hand and began to back up and lead him to her bed. "If I win, that hot little broomstick of yours is mine."

"And if I win?" Draco asked, pulling his hand from her grip.

"I'll give you something you've been obsessing about ever since out parents got married," she replied, pulling off her robes to reveal low-cut corset style top with a flesh colored bust and a black bustier.

Draco peered down at her gaping cleavage. "Be more specific."

"In English, I'll fuck your brains out," Ophelia said, sitting down on her bed. Draco's eyes returned to her face.

"What makes you think I'd go for that bet? That's a 1958 Firebolt Phantom!"

She leaned back on her bed and stared him down. "Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you."

"No way," Draco said, turning to leave.

"You can put it anywhere," Ophelia called after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He thought about it for a moment, then turned and said, "You've got a bet, baby."

Ophelia grinned. She sat up and they shook hands. "Happy hunting, Draco."

He smiled and exited her room, shutting the detailed French doors as he went.

**A/N: I'll post more once I get six comments. Love to all of my loyal readers!**


	3. Meet Hermione GrangerAndQudditch Lessons

"Your home is so beautiful, Ms. Black," Hermione Granger said sweetly to Andromeda Black as the rode their horses side by side. It was true; the magnificent house was in pristine condition. It was an ivy-covered mansion with a sweeping view of the Atlantic Ocean. There were stables beyond the main house and many riding trails that led into the forest.

"Why, thank you, dear," Andromeda replied with a gracious smile. "It's been in my family for over three hundred years. Does your family ride much?"

"My grandfather actually used to breed horses on his farm," she answered.

"Really?" Andromeda asked, enthralled with this new knowledge.

Suddenly, a thunderous bang rang out.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, startled by the sudden blast.

"Oh, Draco must be home," she replied nonchalantly as if this sort of thing happened every day.

They rode the horses around the house, and low and behold, there stood Draco Malfoy with a rifle in hand.

"PULL!" He shouted to one of his aunt's servants. The man flicked his wand and a terra cotta bird was flung in the air from nowhere. Draco fired the rifle and the bird shattered.

"Draaacooo!" Andromeda called, causing her nephew to turn toward her.

"Fuck me, "he muttered under his breath, then he dropped his gun and ran toward her. "Aunt Andromeda!" He said, feigning excitement to see her.

"Sweet pea," she said happily as he embraced her tightly.

"Merlin, I've missed you!" Draco exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I've missed you too, darling," she said, ushering Draco toward Hermione. "I want you to meet Hermione. Hermione Granger, this is Draco."

"Well, well, well," Draco said as he approached Hermione and her horse.

"Hello," Hermione greeted politely.

"Hermione will be staying with me for a few weeks," Andromeda informed him.

"Well, that makes two of us," Draco said as he helped Hermione dismount her horse. "Welcome."

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Aunt Andromeda, why don't you head in and whip us up some of that ice tea of yours?" Draco asked sweetly. "I can tend to Hermione."

Andromeda smiled. "Alright, you two don't get into any trouble!"

"We won't," Hermione replied almost too quickly.

Andromeda walked toward the kitchen on the far east side of the house. Draco took Hermione's hand and began to pull her towards the stairs that led up to the front door.

"Come on," he said in a gentle, yet commanding voice. When they reached the top step her released her hand. "I read your manifesto," he informed her, turning to speak to her directly.

"You did?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised.

"Mhmm," he said. "I must say, I found it rather appalling."

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's a first. Most people praise me for it."

"Most people are sheep," he replied. "Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I wasn't criticizing anything. I just believe that people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love. People our age aren't mature enough to experience those emotions."

"Are you a lesbian?" Draco asked abruptly. Hermione was taken aback.

"No."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just picked up on a little bit of that lesbian vibe," he said coolly.

"Look," Hermione said, "I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs."

"What's that supposed to mean," Draco asked, offended and a bit shocked that his reputation preceded him.

"I've been very well informed of your reputation," Hermione stated flatly.

Draco was intrigued. "What have you heard?"

"That you promise girls the world to get them in bed with you."

"Who told you this?" Draco asked, wondering whose head he would have to beat in.

"A friend wrote me," was the only answer Hermione gave.

"That's a little tacky," Draco said.

"Why are you surprised?" Hermione asked, amused by his reaction. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"If you say so."

* * *

"That's good," Ron Weasley said, watching a broomstick twitch on the ground as Lavender Brown attempted to coax it up into her hand. "Now, let's try it one more time, and remember, you need to be firm and commanding."

Lavender nodded. She held her hand out and Ron placed his much larger hand over it. "Like this," he said, molding her fingers into the proper position. His chest was flush against her back and she could feel ever muscle in her body tighten when she felt his half hard cock against the small of her back.

"Up," she said half-heartedly. Nothing happened. Lavender stomped her foot. "I suck! I suck!" she shouted.

Ron took her hand once again. "Relax, okay? Take a deep breath. You're concentrating too hard; just let it flow."

Lavender looked unsure. "Here, let me help you," he said, holding their hands out over the stationary broom. "Now, close your eyes. Up," he commanded the broom. It leaped off the ground and into Lavender's waiting hand. Neither she nor Ron moved. He kissed her neck lightly and she dropped the broomstick.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. They both whipped around imediately to see Ophelia and her maid, Gizelle, standing near a broken statue.

"Gizelle, be careful!" Ophelia shouted. "We've had this discussion." Then she turned to Lavender and Ron. "My apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt. Your last conjure was beautiful."

Lavender smiled. "Ophelia, this is Ronald Weasley; he'll be giving me Quidditch lessons this summer."

Ron held out his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," Ophelia replied, taking his hand and gazing into his eyes intensely.

"Ronald is playing for the Chudley Cannons next season," Lavender informed her.

"I tried out with the moves that were made famous by Viktor Krum," Ron said bashfully.

"Viktor Krum is my _favorite_," Lavender said in a husky voice.

Ophelia and Ron gave her a strange look and then Ron said, "Well, I guess our hour is up. Same time tomorrow?"

Lavender nodded and he turned to walk back through the house to the fireplace.


	4. Revenge and Kissing Lessons

"Unbelievable!" Draco yelled to his best friend, Blaise Zabini. "Some fag…no offence…"

"None taken," Blaise interjected.

"…wrote a letter to this girl describing my lascivious tactics."

"Any idea who it was?" Blaise asked, looking up from his desk only for a moment.

"Blaise, if I knew who it was that person would be in a momentous amount of pain," Draco explained, pacing his best friend's bedroom.

"Were did the little girl say she was from?" Blaise inquired.

"Surry," Draco replied. "Who the hell do I know in Surry?"

"Cormac McLaggen," Blaise stated simply.

"The Quidditch stud?" Draco thought aloud, considering whether or not McLaggen would have a reason to hate him.

"He's from Surry," Blaise said knowingly. "I wouldn't be surprised if I he was your rat."

"It would make sense," Draco deduced. "McLaggen hates me; I fingered his girlfriend at the Yule Ball last year."

"Yeah…" Blaise said dreamily, "I don't think that bothered him so much."

Draco stopped pacing. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaise explained, "Let's just say Cormac likes to chase balls on and off the pitch."

"Oh, are you shitting me?" Draco asked.

"I shit you not," Blaise responded. "He used to sneak into my dorm room drunk every month. We'd go at it for a little while and as soon as he'd come, he'd start freaking out. _What are you doing, man? I'm not a fag! If you tell anybody, I'm going to kick your ass!_ The only reason I let him keep up the charade is because the man has a mouth like a vacuuming charm! Woo."

"Shit! It's too bad he's back in Surry," Draco exclaimed, craving revenge.

"Not anymore," Blaise said in a sing-song voice. "The Gryffindor team started practice last week; he's back in the dorm. He's already owled me for a pillow-kissing session."

Draco patted his friend on the shoulder. "Good for you. Can you arrange a get together on my behalf tonight?"

"I do believe Wizicus is showing tonight," Blaise replied.

"Outstanding," Draco said.

"But don't think this one's not going to cost you," Blaise said, holding out his hand.

Draco dropped a fifty galleon note into Blaise's hand and picked up his friend's camera. "Just make sure your Floo Gate is unlocked. Shall we say the stroke of midnight? No pun intended."

"The stroke of midnight it is," Blaise agreed.

"Outstanding."

"So," Ophelia said to Lavender as they sat in the park. She was brushing Lavender's hair as they picnicked in the park just outside of Diagon Ally. "Rumor has it that you went out on a date with Ernie McMillan. I hear he's very nice."

Lavender shrugged. "He's alright. He kept on talking about this bulimic head case he dumped over the 7th of August."

"Really?" Ophelia asked in an angry tone. "Bulimic head case?"

"Yeah," Lavender said obliviously. "What a loser she must have….Ouch!"

Ophelia interrupted her with a sharp tug of the hair brush. "Sorry."

"Any who, Ernie's invited me to Wales for Labor Day weekend," Lavender said.

"That's great," Ophelia smiled.

"You think so?" Lavender asked as she sat up strait. "I don't know, I guess I'm just scared."

Ophelia furrowed her brow. "Of what?"

"Obviously, boys! I've never even gotten to first base with a guy."

Ophelia was taken aback. "Haven't you ever practiced on one of your girl friends?"

"Eww! No," exclaimed Lavender, "that's gross."

"It's not gross," Ophelia said with a laugh. "How else do you think girls learn?" She turned Lavender toward her. "Now, face me and close your eyes and wet your lips."

Lavender gaped. "Are you for real?"

"Do you want to learn or not?" Ophelia asked in a dry tone.

"I guess," Lavender muttered. She did as she was told and closed her eyes. Ophelia leaned in and lightly planted a soft kiss on her protégé's lips.

"See, that wasn't so scary," she said.

"It was nothing," Lavender said in a much more chipper tone.

"Okay, let's try it again," Ophelia said talking Lavender through it. "Only this time, I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. When I do that I want you to message my tongue with yours…and that's what first base is."

Lavender nodded. "Okay."

"Eyes closed," Ophelia reminded her. Lavender closed her eyes, and slowly Ophelia planted another kiss on her. Lavender urgently slid her tongue into her mentor's mouth. Ophelia lightly wrestled Lavender's tongue, and then she broke the kiss. Lavender leaned forward, craving more contact.

"Not bad," she said, leaning away from Lavender who was still leaning in with closed eyes.

"That was cool," Lavender said in a gravelly voice.

Ophelia poured herself a glass of sparkling water and said, "Maybe you should try it on your friend Ronald some time."

Lavender's eyes flashed open. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Oh, Lavender, it's obvious he's crazy about you," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"He sends me letters, you know," Lavender whispered. "Love letters."

"That's so romantic!" Ophelia cried. "Have you responded?"

Lavender shook her head.

"Well, don't you like him?" Ophelia asked.

"I do like him," Lavender cried. "I think about him all the time. I don't know what to do. If my mother found out she would kill me!"

Ophelia got a stern look on her face. "You did hide the letters, right?"

"In an antique dollhouse in my room," Lavender whispered.

"Okay, what I want you to do is make copies of the letters and bring them to me.

"Why?" Lavender asked.

Ophelia grinned. "Because if there is one think I'm great at, it's love letters. With my help, Ron will be eating out of the palm of your hand. Maybe we could even arrange a little get together for the two of you at my house."

Lavender smiled widely. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, silly," Ophelia said happily. "We're friends, right?"

"Best friends!" Lavender announced. "Do you want to have a sleep over?"

Ophelia frowned.


	5. Late Night Swimming

Handle's Messiah pounded through the speakers in Hermione's room as she read a letter from her boyfriend, Harry. Unfortunately for her, it was not by choice. She gingerly set the letter on her end table and got up to look for the source of the music. She wandered down a thundering hall and through several empty rooms before she came upon the swimming pool. She entered to find it vacant, but she felt compelled to stay.

"Hello," she called out, attempting to be heard over the music. "Excuse me!"

She walked a few paces into the room and discovered that Draco was sitting poolside in a wheelchair, air conducting with his wand.

"Excuse me!" she repeated.

Draco looked up, utterly shocked that she was there all that time. "What a pleasant surprise!" he said, pausing the music.

Hermione walked toward him angrily. "Are you aware that this music is playing in every room of the house?"

Draco shook his head. "It's not, just yours." They stared at each other for a moment. "I thought you'd be pleased."

Hermione nodded and then turned to return to her room. Draco flicked his wand and a random pop song replaced the opera. Hermione laughed and turned toward him.

Draco grinned. "So, what are you doing in your room?"

"Reading," she replied.

"Anything interesting?" he inquired.

"Yes, actually," she replied. "It's quite intriguing."

Draco reached for a gift bag that was sitting near one of the wheels from his chair. "For you," he said, holding it out to her. "Something to start the new school year with."

Hermione opened the bag slow and cautiously. She pulled out a brown leather backpack with the label of Christophe Dalfine, the most famous designer in the wizarding world. "You didn't have to do this."

Draco looked down at the floor. "You hate it. It's lame."

He began to take it back when Hermione snatched it back and said, "No, I love it, you just didn't have to do it."

"Well, do you think you can pry yourself away to join me for a swim?" He asked. "I know it's late, being 10:00 and all, but we are reasonably young."

"Well, I suppose your proposal was only mildly insulting, so maybe I'll consider it," she said with a smile. "Give me a minute." With that said, she left him standing by the pool.

As Draco stood there, the fireplace in the pool lounge burst into a roaring fire and Ophelia's face became visible. "Did you fuck her yet?"

Draco smirked. "I'm working on it."

"Loser."

"Blow me."

Ophelia giggled. "Call me later?"

"Okay," he said just before the fire dimmed once more.

Hermione returned to the pool ten minutes later in a white satin bathrobe, but when she looked around she couldn't find Draco anywhere. All she could hear was a slow, soft pop song.

"Draco?" she called out as she looked for any sign of her flaxen companion.

She gasped when she saw Draco standing stark naked in the corner of the under a stream of steamy water. He was facing the wall and did not notice her at first, but when he shut off the shower and turned he stood proud, hiding nothing.

"Would you mind turning around so that I can put on my bathing suit?" he asked as though it were the most natural question in the world.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized as she spun around. "I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing."

Draco slipped into his trunks and dove into the pool.

Hermione removed her robe to reveal a sea foam green one piece bathing suit. "You know, it amazes me that someone as charming as you can be so manipulative."

Draco swam toward her end of the pool. "We're not going to start this letter business again, are we?"

"What was my favorite part," Hermione recalled as she descended the steps into the pool. "Oh, right, '_even more treacherous that he is attractive; he has never uttered a single word without dishonorable intention. Every woman he has successfully pursued has regretted it. Stay away from him._'"

"You could at least have the decency of telling me who is badmouthing me so that I might have the opportunity to confront them," Draco said, approaching her swiftly.

"Not a chance," she replied when he was right in front of her face.

He splashed her then said, "You're right, you know."

"About what?" she inquired.

Draco took a deep breath. "About what you said today. I've done some things I'm not proud of."

"Look," Hermione said with a hint of remorse, "I wasn't trying to give you a hard time."

"No," Draco said, "it's okay. Look at you with all your morals and values; you seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you. No bullshit."

"Really?" Hermione asked, suddenly very aware of their close proximity.

"Seriously," Draco confirmed. "You've got everything going for you. You're smart; you're beautiful; you're determined. You have everything I'd want in a girlfriend."

"You know I'm seeing someone, "Hermione said, backing away slightly.

"Oh, yes," Draco smirked, "the infamous Harry. It's funny how you haven't mentioned him until now." He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione jerked away. "He's backpacking through Europe. He's great. I really miss him."

"I care," Draco said sarcastically as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

She pulled away once again. "I'm sorry, but you're not my type."

"Honestly?" Draco asked as he headed toward her again.

"Honestly," she confirmed. "_You're smart; you're beautiful…_determined? Listing my qualities on your fingers isn't going to get you anywhere with me. The best you can hope for is my friendship, and you're really walking a fine line with that." She exited the pool on that note.

Draco shook his head as he watched her retreat. "Goodnight, Sweet Pea!" He called after her.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying my lovely plagiarism! Review and I'll love you forever!**


	6. Blackmail and Seduction

Draco walked up to Blaise's front door, calm with anger. He let himself in and silently ascended the staircase to his best friend's bedroom. From his side of the door he could hear moaning.

"Mmmm, baby!" came the voice of Cormac McLaggen.

"Baby?" Draco muttered aloud, shaking his head. He reached his hand into his jacket pocket and withdrew a silver pocket watch. "Right on time."

With a swift turn, he kicked the door open.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Cormac as he fumbled to cover himself. "Give me my fucking underwear!"

"Alright," Blaise said calmly. "Don't get so huffy."

Draco pulled the covers off of the scantily clad lovebirds. Cormac was attempting to make himself seem less vulnerable while Blaise reclined on his pillows.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Draco drawled with a smirk. He reached into his pocket once again and pulled out a camera. He snapped a picture of the fumbling Cormac and the nonchalant Blaise in nothing but their underwear then stowed the camera safely in his jacket.

"Look, Malfoy," Cormac began with his hands gesturing submissively to Draco. "Okay, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this. I was just…"

"Really drunk and blah-blah-blah-blah-blah," Draco cut in.

"Please don't tell anyone," Cormac begged. "This could ruin my whole career."

Draco put his hand on his heart in mock sympathy. "Your career? Cormac, what about your family? I mean can you imagine the humiliation your father is going to feel when he finds out his pride and joy is a fudge-packer?"

Cormac stared at the ground. "I…I'll do anything. Just forget about this whole thing, okay?"

"Hmm," Draco said. "No, I can't help you there. After all, it is you who is bad mouthing me to Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger," Cormac repeated in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco looked right into Cormac's eyes. "You're the only one who knows her. The truth will save you."

"I never said a word to her about you, I promise!" Cormac exclaimed.

"Come to think of it, Malfoy," Blaise cut in, "he's probably telling you the truth. I mean the man can barely write out a grocery list, let alone a letter. What was I thinking? Hmm!"

Draco's lips twitched into a tiny smile for a moment, then returned to a glare. "Alright, I believe you. Your secret is safe with me. Actually, there is you can do for me.

* * *

Hermione walked shoeless along the beach beside her longtime friend, Cormac McLaggen.

"So, what else do you know about Draco?" she asked.

"Well," Cormac replied, "he's smart as hell, you know. He's really dedicated toward achieving his goals; always gives a hundred and ten percent. He's always watched my back. He's got a bad rep, but it's mostly bull shit."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Cormac; I've just been hearing some horrible things about him."

"Oh yeah?" he inquired. "From who?"

"I can't really say," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Hermione," he said, stopping to face her. "How long have we known each other?"

"Forever," she replied.

"Exactly!" he said. "Now it's my job to look out for you, right? You're like a sister to me. Besides, do I look like some kind of gossip queen to you?"

Hermione laughed.

"It's me, Cormac! The Cormac-Attack! Let's hear it."

"Okay," Hermione resigned. "You promise not to tell anybody?"

"Hermione," Cormac said, raising his right hand, "I swear on my mummy's life."

* * *

"You're kidding!" Draco exclaimed into his phone. "That nosey bitch! Are you sure?"

"_Positive, mate,_" Cormac confirmed over the phone. "_She said 'Mrs. Brown'. They met at orientation._"

"Okay, next, did you do everything that I asked?"

"_Yeah_," Cormac replied.

"You think she bought it?" Draco asked.

"_I'm pretty sure she bought it_," Cormac said.

"No," Draco said. "Pretty sure, or sure, sure?"

"_She bought it."_

Draco hung up the phone and smiled.

* * *

Ophelia sat in the small lounge that abutted her bedroom and glared at the WizoVision. On the screen was a video of Lavender and Ron sitting on the sidelines of the private Qudditch pitch. Ron was sitting on a bench and Lavender was on the grass in front of him, animatedly telling him about a childhood competition.

"…_And she completely tried to out-do me with a one-handed cartwheel, which was so stupid because for a long time, for like two weeks, that I could do this for a really long time." With that she flipped herself into a spread-eagled headstand, but when she tried to get upright, she tipped over and landed with a thud on the ground._

"_Are you okay?" Ron asked, worried that she might have hurt herself._

"_Yeah," Lavender said with a giggle._

"You would not believe what I just found out!" Draco said, bursting into the room.

"SHHHH!" Ophelia hushed, whipping her hand out to silence him.

_Ron and Lavender both leaned in for a kiss, but at the last minute, Lavender's phone rang._

" _Shit! It's my mum; I've got to go."_

"_I should get going too," Ron said, holding out a hand to help her off the ground. Lavender accepted gratefully. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Absolutely," Lavender replied._

"_Goodbye," Ron said, releasing her hand._

"_Peace out!" Lavender said, holding her two fingers up in a peace sign._

"Peace out?" Ophelia said in disgust. "Moron." She waved her wand to turn the WizoVision off, then turned to face Draco. "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked with a giddy grin. "I've recently discovered that out that our good friend, Mrs. Brown, is the one who sent the letter to Hermione urging her to stay away from me."

"Interesting," Ophelia said.

"Yes," he replied, "it is. I know plan to devote all my energy to destroying the douche bag."

"Ah," she said, crossing the room to her bed and laying down. "But the plot thickens; it appears that Lavender has fallen for her Quidditch coach."

"I'm sure Mrs. Brown will love that," Draco said.

"Unfortunately," Ophelia continued, "our Don Juan is moving with the speed of a Special Wizlympics hurdler."

"What's your plan of attack?" he asked, joining his step-sister on the other side of her bed.

Ophelia smiled. "I rat Lavender out to Mummy; Mummy goes ballistic and ends the relationship. Boo hoo."

"But who will they turn to for help?" Draco asked in an innocent tone, knowing full well how Ophelia's plan would end.

They both laughed, then Ophelia crawled over and laid down on top of him so that he was flush against her back.

"Lavender is planning to go away with Ernie this weekend," she said, grinding her pelvis against him, "so I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakening."

Draco began to message her shoulders. "I'm at your service."

"Thank you." Ophelia arched her back in pleasure. "Oh! That feels good."

"Aw, sis," Draco said, working his hands into her neck, "you're so tense."

"I know," Ophelia sighed. "I hate when things don't go my way; it makes me so horny." She reached behind her and began to stroke Draco through his pants.

"I hate it too," Draco muttered in ecstasy. His hands traveled from her shoulders to her stomach.

"It seems like things are looking up for you," she said.

"It appears so," Draco replied, his jaw going limp leaving his mouth wide open. His hands returned to her shoulders.

"Any luck with your girl?" she asked, turning her head to place a wet kiss on his knuckles.

"Moving along quite well," he told her.

"Have you succeeded in your task?" Ophelia asked in a whisper.

"Any day now," Draco answered, furrowing his brow in pleasure.

"Well," she said seductively, "let me know when you do. Until then…" then she licked his jaw lightly and placed a kiss on it. "Down, boy," she said, and she stood up and exited the room.

"Aw, come on!" Draco shouted after her as she slammed the door shut.


	7. Flirtation and Schemes

**A/N: I said in the beginning that I was simply adding Potter characters to the movie Cruel Intentions. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. Thank you, and enjoy if you have the capacity.**

Hermione was sitting on her bed at Andromeda's in her pajamas. She was rubbing lotion on her arms post-shower when the phone rang.

She answered after the second ring. "Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Draco._"

"Hi," Hermione greeted him.

"_I didn't wake you, did I?_"

"No," Hermione replied, "not at all."

"_Good. Um, did I leave my Quidditch goggles there_?"

Hermione looked around the room. "No, I don't think so."

"_Alright, well I guess I'll be seeing you around_."

Hermione switched ears and sat up. "Is that really why you called me?" she asked.

"_No, I called you because I miss talking to you_."

"A moment of honesty," Hermione said, impressed with the sincerity in his voice.

"_Yeah, well, don't get used to it; I'm not liking it too much_."

Hermione laughed. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"_I'm going out with you_," he replied coolly.

* * *

Ophelia stood in front of a floor length mirror holding a dress up to herself. She was waiting in her favorite boutique to talk with Gloria Brown.

"I got your message and came as quick as I could," Gloria said as she entered the store.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything," Ophelia said as she hugged Mrs. Brown in greeting.

"Not at all," she replied worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lavender," Ophelia said in a calculated tone.

Gloria gasped. "What about her?"

"Well, you have to promise you won't say anything."

"You have my word," Mrs. Brown said with a sharp inhale. "It isn't drugs, is it?"

Ophelia placed her hand gently on Gloria's shoulder. "It's worse."

Gloria collapsed onto the couch that sat next to the mirror. Ophelia joined her and took her hand in a gesture of empathy.

"I think that there is something going on between Lavender and her Quidditch coach," she said in a hushed tone.

"Ronald?" Gloria said in surprise. "That's crazy."

"I know," Ophelia said softly. "She's so young and he's such…"

"A BLOOD TRAITOR!" Mrs. Brown shouted, almost hitting the tea boy who had just set down Ophelia's cup of Earl Grey. He looked at her like she was turning purple, but turned and walked away.

"He's been sending her love letter," Ophelia informed her, "that she hides under her dollhouse. I questioned whether or not to tell you, but something like this could destroy her reputation a Hogwarts. I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I'd hate to see Lavender ruin things with Ernie."

"No, I can't thank you enough for this," Mrs. Brown said franticly.

"You will be discrete about this?" Ophelia asked.

"Absolutely," Gloria exclaimed, terrified to discover whether or not what Ophelia said was true.

* * *

Lavender took a smooth lap around the Quidditch pitch and landed with ease in front of Ron.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gloria asked angrily as she marched through the gate.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I'm paying you to give Quidditch lessons, no pervert my child," she said in a deadly calm voice.

"Mrs. Brown," Ron said, "I think you are misunderstanding something."

Gloria reached into her pocket and thrust a letter that Ron had written to Lavender toward him.

"Would you care to explain this then?" she asked with a hiss.

Ron took the letter, read the first few lines, then looked at Lavender in fear, confirming that it was one of his.

"Where did you find those?" Lavender asked with tears in her eyes.

"Patricia found them while she was cleaning," she lied. "Now you go to your room. NOW!"

"MUM!" Lavender yelled.

"NOW!"

Lavender began to cry and ran off the pitch.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect?" Gloria asked. "I got you off of the streets, and this is how you repay me?"

"Got me off the streets?" Ron asked angrily. "I live in Devon!"

"Whatever!" she yelled. "Now, you are never to set foot in my house again, and you are never, I mean _never_ to see my daughter again. Do you understand me?"

"First of all," Ron said angrily, "I never touched you daughter, and second, I would like to think that in these times someone of your stature would be able to look through bloodlines."

"Oh, don't give me any of that Pureblood vs. the world crap!" Gloria shouted. "My husband and I gave money to Cornelius Fudge!"

"Well I guess that puts me in my place," Ron said. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Brown. It was a true awakening."

With that said Ron took his broom and walked toward the gate. "THE BLOOD TRAITOR'S GONE, THE BLOOD TRAITOR'S GONE!" he shouted when he reached the exit.

Waiting on the other side of the gate were Ophelia and Draco, both dressed to the nines and looking cool as a cucumber in their Christophe Dalfine sunglasses. Ophelia handed Ron a folded piece of parchment with a smile.

* * *

"Wow," Ron exclaimed, "I never know she had these types of feelings!"

He was sitting in the study off Draco's bedroom along with Ophelia and Draco. Draco was sitting in an overstuffed chair across from Ron, and Ophelia sat on the arm.

"You're a lucky man," Draco said with a smile.

"So, what do I do?" Ron asked.

"I think you should tell her you love her," Ophelia said with a quick nod.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked. "Mrs. Brown will have me Avadaed if I go anywhere near her. She doesn't have her own phone and I don't even know her WizMail address."

"Ronald," Draco said in exasperation, "WizMail is for geeks and pedophiles. Be romantic; write her another letter."

"How will I get it to her?" Ron asked.

"We'll make sure she gets it!" Ophelia and Draco exclaimed simultaneously.

Ron looked at them suspiciously. "Why are you guys doing this for me?"

"Because…." Draco trailed off.

"Because we want to see Lavender happy," Ophelia cut in as she stood up and slid her arm around him, "and we know that you'd make her happy. You'd make any girl happy."

Draco pressed a fresh piece of parchment into Ron's hand and smiled.

"Do you guys mind if I have a little privacy?" Ron asked with a small smile.

"You can use my room," Ophelia said, pointing out the door. "It's right across the hall." Ron stood up. "Make yourself at home," she said and patted him on the back.

Ron left the room quickly.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and picked up a bag of Floo Powder.

"Who are you calling," Draco asked.

"Lavender," she replied, about to throw a handful of powder into the fire.

Draco grabbed the bag.

"Ah! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Before we go through with this," he said holding the bag out of her reach, "I just want to make you aware of the amount of damage we're about to cause."

Ophelia paused for a moment. "I'm aware," she said happily, snatching the bag.

Draco took the bag again. "Are you really?" he asked. "I mean, we've done some pretty fucked up shit in our time, but this is…." Ophelia gave him a disbelieving look. "We're destroying an innocent girl, you realize that?"

Ophelia stood up. "Ernie McMillan is going down, and if you won't help me, someone else will."

"You amaze me," Draco said in disbelief.

"Eat me, Draco," she replied. "It's alright for guys like you and Ernie to fuck everyone, but when I do it I get dumped for innocent little twits like Lavender. Merlin forbid I exude confidence and enjoy sex. Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Sally fucking Sunshine twenty-four seven so that I can be considered a lady? I'm the Marcia fucking Brady of Northern London, and sometimes I want to kill myself. So, there's your psycho analysis, Dr. Freud. Now tell me, are you in or are you out?"

Draco rolled his eyes and handed her the bag. "Call her."

Ophelia smiled and took it. She threw a handful into the fire and called out Lavender's name.

"Hello?" came Lavender's sobbing voice.

"Lavender, it's Ophelia." Lavender whimpered. "Okay, stop crying." The sobbing persisted. "Stop crying. You know what, hold on for Draco." She left the fire and allowed Draco to stand in her place.

"Lavender, stop crying," he said sternly. "Now I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have a letter from Ronald; he asked me to give it to you. Now, I can't exactly bring it to your house since your mother despises me, so here's what we're going to do…."


	8. Sweet Charity

Lavender stepped off of the Knight Bus outside of Malfoy Manor. She looked up the fourth floor where Draco's bedroom resided and waved at him. Draco stood in the window and held up an envelope. She smiled and headed in.

* * *

"Finished," Lavender said, holding up a piece of parchment and taking another sip of her drink. She was laying on her stomach on Draco's bed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a zip up hoodie. Draco took it from her and began to read. Lavender belched. "This sure doesn't taste like an iced tea."

"It's from Long Island," Draco said, crumpling up the letter that Lavender had just written and tossed it in the trash bin. He picked his camera up from his desk and began to snap photos of her.

"How's the letter?" Lavender asked, enjoying the music that was pouring out of Draco's speakers.

"It's excellent," Draco lied, snapping a few more pictures.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Oh, Merlin, he'll love it!" he replied. "Are you kidding?"

"What are you doing?" she asked when she noticed the camera in his hands.

"Just taking your photo," he answered. "You know, you could be a model."

"Really?" Lavender asked.

"It's too bad you're not sexy," Draco said, always one to give backhanded compliments.

Lavender rolled onto her back and glared at him drunkenly. "I can be sexy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, show me sexy."

Lavender did a few jerky poses.

"Wow, wow," Draco said insincerely, "that is sexy. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Lavender closed her eyes, crossed her legs like a kindergartener, and laid her hands flat against her knees.

"No, no, no, no," Draco said. "Come here."

Lavender clambered off his bed and walked toward him. Draco unzipped her sweatshirt. She wore nothing but a bra underneath.

"Now that's sexy."

He took a few more pictures as she posed.

"Lavender?" he said as a thought occurred to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what would be super duper sexy?"

She shook her head.

"If you lost all the clothes," Draco said excitedly.

Lavender laughed stupidly, thinking he was joking at first, then said, "I don't _think _so."

"I'm sorry," Draco said sadly. "That was out of line."

"I think I should go home now," she announced.

"Okay," Draco said. "I'll just Floo your mum and have her come pick you up."

"My mum?" Lavender asked nervously. "You can't call my mum!"

Draco gasped dramatically. "Oh, wow! She doesn't know you're here!"

"Mmm mmm," Lavender said proudly.

"In fact, you're probably grounded," he deduced.

"Mhmm!"

"I think I should call her anyway," Draco said, turning to the fireplace.

"No, please!" shouted Lavender as she raced over to stop him. She kneeled in front of him and begged, "Please, please, I'll do anything. Just don't call my mom."

"Lavender!" Draco exclaimed. "All I want to do is give you a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Lavender asked, contorting her face in confusion.

Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. "I swear," he said.

Lavender puckered her lips and leaned toward him, but Draco pulled the drawstring on her sweats.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked.

"Lavender," Draco said in exasperation, "you promised to let me kiss you."

"But then, why…" Lavender began.

"Ah, ah, ah," Draco said holding up his hand. "I don't want to kiss you here," he said, pointing to her lips, "I want to kiss you there." He pointed at the front of her pants.

"Huh?" Lavender said in confusion.

"A promise is a promise, Lavender," Draco said.

"A promise is a promise," she repeated. She slid her sweat pants down.

* * *

"Lavender, are you up yet?" Gloria called as she entered her daughter's bedroom the next morning. "You're going to be late for the…" She pulled back the blankets from Lavender's bad and found only a doll. "Lavender!"

"Yeah?" answered Lavender from the door of her room. She was a disheveled mess in the clothes she'd worn the night before.

"Merlin's beard, where have you been?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Shopping," Lavender replied in a mousy voice.

"Well, hurry up," her mother said, attempting to fix her hair. "You're to be at Mrs. Black's house for brunch. She' very important to the school and I want you to look your best, alright?"

"Okay," Lavender said, escaping her mother's grip.

* * *

Lavender and Hermione sat together on the porch of Andromeda's house eating Danishes when Draco walked out with his broom.

"Afternoon, ladies," he said, kissing his aunt on the cheek as he walked by.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Hermione said, turning to face him.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied, swinging his broom, "but it's such a lovely day. Why waste it in the city?"

"Good point," she said as he sat down next to her.

"Anyone for Quidditch?" he asked, looking directly at Lavender and stroking the shaft of his broomstick and licking his lips.

Lavender choked on her food for a moment before spitting it out. "Excuse me," she said before getting up and running into the house.

"That was rude," Draco said, turning to once again speak to Hermione.

"She's very strange," Hermione said, following Lavender with her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Andromeda muttered as she walked by.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked.

"Mrs. Collins just called. They're short on volunteers at St. Mungo's, but I have theater tickets."

"Oh, that's terrible," Draco said, shaking his head.

"I have a thought," Andromeda said with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. "Why don't you two fill in for me?"

"I'd love to," Hermione said, smiling at the older woman.

"You two are the best!" Andromeda exclaimed, kissing Draco on the forehead. "Thank you. It's so sweet of you."

"I can't help it," Draco said with a smile.

* * *

"Oh, did I ever tell you about the time my late husband …"

"Yes," Draco cut in, "you already told me, Mrs. Gilbert."

"I did?" asked the old woman. She was almost completely blind and was facing away from Draco, which was just as well to Draco who was filling out the crossword in an expired issue of the Daily Profit.

"Right after we played Wizard's Chess," he lied skillfully.

"We played Wizard's Chess?" Mrs. Gilbert asked happily.

"Yes," he continued, "you beat me three times."

"I did?"

"Yes, then I fucked your daughter," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Draco turned and smiled at her. "I said 'would you care for some water'."

"No, thank you," she replied, facing the wall.

There came a knock at the door, then a mediwitch came in, followed by Hermione.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. "How are we doing in here?"

"Oh, we played Wizard's Chess," Mrs. Gilbert exclaimed, "and I won three times!" She held up three fingers to emphasize her point and Draco followed suit.

"Isn't that wonderful?" the mediwitch said happily.

"Oh my," Mrs. Gilbert said. "That was fun."

* * *

"This is weird," Draco said to Hermione. The two of them were sharing his broomstick, him in from and her holding onto him tightly. "I actually feel good about myself. Mrs. Gilbert is cool."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Mrs. Gilbert's cool?" she asked in disbelief.

"She is!" Draco said.

"You must think I'm a real idiot," Hermione said.

"No, I don't," he said.

"You had a good time with that old lady?" she asked, unwilling to believe that he was serious.

"I did," Draco said defiantly. "We played three games of Wizard's Chess…" Hermione leaned over and gave him a funny look. "Alright, I was bored out of my mind. I hate doing charity."

Hermione laughed. "It's alright. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yes it does," Draco said.

"No it doesn't."

"I can't win with you," Draco said suddenly.

"It's not about winning, Draco," Hermione replied. "Do you know what your problem is? You take yourself too seriously."

"I do not," Draco argued.

"Yes you do," she said. "You should try to lighten up."

"I am light," Draco said. "Can we drop this?"

"Fine," Hermione answered, and then she made a ridiculous face by scrunching up her nose, furrowing her eyebrows, and sticking out her tongue.

Draco stared at her for a moment and asked, "What are you doing".

Hermione persisted.

"Stop it," Draco said. "It's distracting."

She proceeded to wiggle her eyebrows until he laughed.

"Cut it out," he insisted.

"Are you smiling?" she asked with a grin.

"No," Draco replied.

"No?" she asked, and then began to make the face again.

Draco laughed, and then said, "Will you stop?"

"It's okay," Hermione said. "You can laugh. I promise I won't tell anybody." Then she reached in front of both of them and took one of his hands.


	9. Deflowerment and Disappointment

Lavender sat on the floor of her room at Andromeda's staring at the wall. She hadn't moved in hours, nor had she said anything until she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, setting down her bottle of butterbeer.

"_It's Ophelia," _came from the other side of the door.

Lavender leaped up and ran to open the door, tripping over her shoes as she went.

Ophelia stepped into the room urgently. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No!" Lavender exclaimed.

Ophelia looked Lavender over, then she turned to shut the door behind her. "Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

Lavender took a deep breath and said, "Something awful happened last night."

"What do you mean?" Ophelia asked insistently.

"I don't think you want to know," Lavender said nervously.

Ophelia grabbed her by the shoulders and led her over to the couch. "Lavender, you have to tell me."

"I…" Lavender stuttered. "It involves your brother. He took advantage of me."

"Why didn't you do something?" Ophelia asked.

"I don't know," Lavender replied.

"So let me get this strait," Ophelia said. "You came over to our house late last night and he forced intercourse on you?"

"Well," Lavender said shaking her head, "not exactly."

"He made you give him a blow job?"

"No," Lavender sighed. "Eww."

"Well, what then?" Ophelia asked impatiently.

Lavender looked down at her feet and then whispered in Ophelia's ear. Ophelia smiled, but immediately donned a concerned façade when Lavender turned to look at her face.

"He went down on you," she stated.

"If that's what you call it," Lavender said uncomfortably.

"Well, did you like it?" Ophelia asked.

"No!" Lavender yelled.

"No?" Ophelia asked.

"Well," Lavender answered, "I don't know. It was weird. I mean at first it felt icky, and then it was sort of okay, and then…and then I started getting really hot, and then I was shaking, and then I don't know. It was really weird, like an _explosion!_ But a good one."

Ophelia smiled. "Lavender? You had an orgasm."

"I did?" Lavender asked, shocked beyond measure.

Ophelia nodded. "You're becoming a woman. I'm so proud of you."

"I am!" Lavender screamed in excitement. Then she dove to hug Ophelia.

"Lavender!" Ophelia cried, shoving her off the couch with a thud. She stood up and reached out her hands to help Lavender off the floor. "Listen," she said, taking Lavender by the shoulders, "now that you're on your way it would be stupid of you to stop. Think of Draco as a tutor. Let him instruct you."

"But I don't love him," Lavender said shaking her head. "I love Ronald."

"So?" Ophelia asked. "Don't you want to make Ronald happy? Practice makes perfect, Lavender. My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible."

She began toward the door, but half way to it Lavender protested, "But that would make me a slut! Wouldn't it?"

Ophelia whipped around. "Lavender, everybody does it. It's just, nobody talks about it."

She slid the door open.

"So it's like a secret society?" Lavender asked.

"That's one way of looking at it," she said and she walked out the door. "You fucking idiot," she mumbled to herself.

"Cool," Lavender said as she began to dance around.

* * *

Lavender grabbed a maraschino cherry from the bowl next to Draco's bed and popped it into her mouth. Draco was sitting next to her writing in his journal.

"Am I supposed to feel this sore?" she asked.

He looked up from his writing. "For the first time, yes, but it'll pass."

She rolled on her side and began to caress his leg. "I like it better when I'm on top." Then she straddled him and kissed his lips.

Draco shoved her off of him with one hand. She toppled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Lavender?" Draco said. "This is what I like to call quiet time. It's the time we reflect on the things we've just done."

Lavender looked at him angrily. "Sorry!" She climbed back onto the bed and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"You think?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Is it me?" Lavender asked nervously.

"No," Draco replied. "You were fine."

"It's that Hermione girl," she concluded. "You love her, don't you?"

Draco took a deep breath.

"It's okay," Lavender said. "I don't love you either. I love Ronald."

Draco stood up. "I'm getting out of here."

"Where are you going?" Lavender called after him.

"I'm taking a shower," Draco said.

"Want any company?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Want a blow job?"

"Goodnight, Lavender," he called from the bathroom.

"Rude!" she said before reaching for another cherry.

* * *

"Who are you spying on?" Ophelia asked the next morning as she walked into the library. Draco was standing at the window with a pair of binoculars. She crossed the room and took them from him. "Is that her?" she asked, looking out the window to see Hermione sitting under a tree on a blanket reading. "Oh no, she's crying. Little baby's upset by the big, bad book."

Draco snatched the binoculars back and shouted, "Shut up!"

"What's up your ass?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Nothing," he said calmly.

Ophelia glared into his eyes. "She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

Draco turned back toward the room. "If you must know, yes. I don't know what to do. I can't stand that 'holier than thou' bullshit, and yet I'm completely infatuated with her." Suddenly he had an epiphany. "She made me laugh."

She stalked toward him. "So that's why you're long our bet?" she asked angrily.

Draco turned to face her. "I'm not losing our bet; it's just taking a little longer than I expected."

Ophelia leaned into him. "Do you mind if I take my new broomstick for a ride?" she asked before lightly licking his upper lip.

"Ophelia," he responded, "the only thing you'll be riding is me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

She glared at him as he walked away.


	10. Trust Issues

Hermione sat in the shade of a Scots pine reading, her hair braided and tucked behind her ears. She noticed Draco walk toward her and smiled. He dropped to his knees next to her, leaned in, and whispered, "Bonjour, mademoiselle."

"Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy," she replied. Draco leaned in and kissed her on both cheeks, then slowly trailed down to her mouth. She didn't move for a moment, but then kissed him back. He leaned forward, laying her down on the ground. Hermione pushed him away and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, sitting back on his heels.

"I am too," she answered, looking at the ground.

Draco stood and began to walk away, and then he thought better of it. He turned back toward her sharply. "You know what," he said harshly, "I'm not sorry. I don't take it back."

"I thought we were just going to be friends," Hermione said looking up at him.

"I can't handle it," he responded. "I can't keep my feelings all bottled up like you. Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "I have feelings for you, Draco."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air. "It's not like you have a husband, unless you're married to Merlin." He turned and began to storm away.

"That is not fair!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Why can't we be together?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"You really want to know why?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I want to know why."

Hermione stood up and looked him in the eye. "It's because I don't trust myself with you."

Draco stared at her for a moment, and then she turned, picked up her book, and walked away. He continued to stare at her back, then he walked back up to his aunt's house.

* * *

Hermione sat at her vanity in her pajamas brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

Draco entered, then shut the door.

"Hi," she said, looking over from her mirror.

"I just came to say goodbye," he said softly.

"Where are you going?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, back to the city," he replied. "Then I may go to the south of France at the end of the summer. I just can't take your games anymore."

Hermione was taken aback. "What games?" she asked, standing and walking toward him.

"Oh, come on," he said. "You're hot one minute, you're cold the next. You make me feel inadequate."

She crossed her arms. "I guess if that's how I'm making you feel, then it's good that you're leaving."

"Good for you," Draco said, turning to leave.

"Draco," she said, "I don't want us parting on bad terms."

"Well," he said turning back to her, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You're a hypocrite, and I don't associate with hypocrites."

"How am I a hypocrite?" she asked.

"Come on, Hermione," he said, raising his voice slightly. "You come in here preaching about waiting for love. Well, here it is, right in front of you, and you're going to turn your back on it. So I guess we're just fucked. I'll move on, but you are going to spend the rest of your life knowing that you turned your back on love, and that makes you a hypocrite." Hermione stared at him silently. "Have a nice life."

With that he turned to her door again. Just as he turned the handle he heard her quietly say, "Wait."

He turned to her. She closed the distance between them, then she reached past him and locked the door. She kissed him softly and slid one hand up the side of his neck. He pushed her toward the bed as she undid the fasteners on his pants. She sat down on her bed and looked into his eyes. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, but when she reached the top button, Draco stopped her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't." With that he turned and left.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she re-buttoned her shirt.

* * *

Draco burst into his room and slammed the door. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and mumble, "Get it together, you pussy."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione left Andromeda's house.


	11. Search and Chase

Draco slept. He had fallen asleep while writing in his journal. He awoke with a start and saw that Ophelia was leaning over him, trying to sneak his journal off his lap. He grabbed her wrist and she froze.

"Good morning," he said flatly.

"So," she said animatedly, not at all discouraged that he caught her trying to steal his innermost thoughts, "how'd it go last night?"

"How did it go with whom?" he asked.

"Well, I know how it went with Lavender," she replied, "she won't stop talking about it."

Draco sighed. "If you're asking if I nailed her, then the answer is 'no'." He shut his journal.

"She shot you down," Ophelia stated plainly.

"Exactly the opposite," he said, sitting up so that she was no longer hovering above him, but looking him in the eye.

"So what went wrong?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. She was lying on the bed, ready to do it, but I was…I just didn't feel right about it."

"You're telling me you had the chance to fuck her and you didn't?" Ophelia asked, annoyed. "Merlin, you're a chump."

Draco grabbed Ophelia by the hips, grazing her ass with his fingertips.

"Oh," she said with a giggle as he tossed her on the bed and stood up. He headed for the door.

"If you're headed towards her room, you won't find her," Ophelia called after him with a smile.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Oh," she said. "You don't know? She left thirty minutes ago."

"Where did she go!" he hollered.

"She apologized to your aunt and told her she was going to stay with some friends," she said seriously. "You blew it, Draco. That girl's come to her senses, and she'll never come near you again."

* * *

Cormac was flipping through his Weird Sisters records when Draco flooed.

"Cormac," he said, "this is Malfoy."

"Hey, buddy," Cormac replied in a high pitched voice.

"Is she with you?" Draco asked.

"No," Cormac squeaked.

"Where is she?" Draco said, a bit louder.

"I don't know," Cormac answered. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Where is she?" Draco shouted.

"Okay, okay, alright!" Cormac said defensively. "She's, she's with her friend's parents. The Patils. She just got a train into King Cross Station about twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you," Draco said harshly.

"No problem," Cormac replied.

Draco broke the connection, then he mounted his broomstick and headed for London.

* * *

Hermione got off her train and walked onto the escalator. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and looked forward. At the top of the escalator stood Draco. She walked to him and said, "I'm impressed."

Draco smirked. "Well, I'm in love," he said, then he kissed her adoringly.

* * *

Hermione breathed heavily as Draco pulled back from their kiss. Her hands grazed lightly over his bare back. They were both covered in sweat, lying in his bed.

"Are you okay," he asked, continuing his slow, rhythmic, thrusting.

She nodded, gasping in euphoric pleasure. He kissed her again, more feverishly.

* * *

Draco kissed Hermione goodbye before she climbed into the Patil family's limousine, then he walked back into Malfoy Manor.

Meanwhile, Ophelia glared down from her bedroom window on the second floor.


	12. Lust, Love, and Loss

Draco carried a bouquet of a dozen pink roses as he jogged to the Malfoy residence with a grin on his face. He stopped and greeted the doorman, straightening his bowtie playfully, then proceeded inside. He had almost reached his room when he heard a moan emanate from Ophelia's room. He slipped the flowers between the door and the doorknob. Ever the gentleman, he knocked before barging in on his step-sister and her conquest.

"Just a minute!" Ophelia called out urgently.

Draco listened to Ophelia whisper to her guest and then knocked again.

"Come in," she said.

Draco opened the door, not at all surprised to find Ophelia alone. She was lying in bed, barely covered by her negligee.

"Bad time?" he asked sarcastically.

"Kind of," she answered with a falsely shy smile.

"Well," Draco said, stepping in to the room, "you obviously wanted me to witness your little adventure or you wouldn't have invited me in." He stopped at the end of her bed. "Who is our friend who gives you such pleasure?" Ophelia shrugged coyly. "Where could he be?" he asked as he pulled out the large drawer that was strategically placed under her bed. In the drawer laid Ron, smiling nervously in his underwear.

"Hi," he said, leaping out of the drawer, grabbing his clothes as he did. "It's not what it seems like," he mumbled as he reached for the door.

"Call me!" Ophelia called after him, waving happily. "You don't get to have all the fun," she said fiercely to Draco.

He sat down on the edge of her bed with his hands folded in his lap.

"So, I assume you've come here to make arrangements," Ophelia said, leaning her head down so that she was level with his crotch. Draco, however, pushed her back up so that he could look her in the eye.

"Some other time," he said simply, then stood to leave.

Ophelia looked after him in bewilderment and disgust. "Excuse me?" she said furiously.

Draco turned. "I'm not in the mood."

"I want to fuck!" she yelled.

"And I don't," he said calmly. "Good afternoon, Ophelia," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Ophelia hurled a vase as hard as she could at the door, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

* * *

"Sounds great," Draco said to Hermione through her fireplace. "I love you too."

"I love you too?" Ophelia said with a smirk as Draco cut the connection.

He looked up from his desk and watched as she entered his room. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered. "She's got you pussy whipped."

"Stop it," Draco said, standing to emphasize his point.

"What happened to us?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing has changed," he replied angrily.

"Yes it has," she said seriously. "You're in love with her. You don't love me anymore."

"Aw, come on, Ophelia," he said. "It's just a bet."

She crossed to him and fiercely planted a kiss on his lips. Draco pushed her away gently and said, "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous, dear brother, is you," she said as he walked away from her. "Look at yourself. Look what you've been reduced to. Have you given any thought to what's going to happen when school starts? Not only are you dating Miss Teen Witch Weekly, but she's also the new headmaster's daughter. Before you know it you'll be giving campus tours with her."

Draco crossed his arms uncomfortably.

"Oh, wait," Ophelia continued. "Her father doesn't know about your past, does he? I doubt he'd let his little princess be seen with the likes of you." She sat in his chair and laced her fingers together. "It's so disappointing to see that Hermione's manifesto was a total sham. As seventh year prefect, I feel it's my sworn duty to tell him." With that said, she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Put the powder down," Draco said seriously.

"Shhh!" she said, "this will only take a second."

Draco walked over to her and knocked the powder out of her hand and back into the crystal bowl that it came from.

"Quite the predicament," Ophelia said, folding her hands again.

"I don't care what you say," he said walking away from her. He began to put on his coat. "The fact of the matter is, I was planning to tell her everything this afternoon."

"Oh, that's right," she said in a mocking tone. "You're so in love. Do you honestly believe that you've done a complete one-eighty in the few days that you've known her? Well, let me tell you something, people don't change overnight. You and I are two of a kind. At least I have the guts to admit it. You were going to leave school a legend, now you're going to leave a joke."

"I'm willing to take my chances," Draco said as he opened the door to leave.

"Don't do it, Draco," Ophelia said. "You'll not only ruin your reputation, you'll destroy hers."

Draco looked at her for a moment, then turned and left.

* * *

Draco flew to the Patil residence the next morning, after a night of unrest and deep consideration. Hermione greeted him at the door with a kiss.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

She gave him a tour, and after a few minutes of anticipation, led him to her room.

"This is my room," she said softly. "Do you think we can be quiet?" she asked, pulling him toward the bed.

"There's something I have to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This isn't working out for me anymore," he said seriously.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, me either." Then she leaned in and kissed him. Draco remained still. "What's wrong?"

"It's not you," he said. "It's me. I'm completely fucked up."

"What are you saying?" she asked, legitimately worried.

Draco walked to the window, no longer able to look at her face. "I thought I was in love with you, but it was just a lie. I wanted it to work, but unfortunately, I feel nothing."

Hermione stared at the back of his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to see what you were like in bed," he whispered.

"No," she said, "you don't mean that."

He turned sharply. "You know nothing. You don't even know me, and the fact of the matter is, there is someone I love, and you don't even compare to her."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe you," she whispered.

"I don't know how to make this any clearer," he said, louder than before. "You mean nothing to me. You were just…you were just a conquest."

"You're just a coward," Hermione said. "Look at yourself; you're shaking. Is this what you came to tell me?"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm com…"

"You're completely fucked up," Hermione shouted with tears in her eyes. "You're a coward. Get out!"

Draco walked toward her, reaching out a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Don't you touch me!" she screamed. Draco held her shoulders. "Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me, Draco! Don't!" She pulled away as hard as she could and slapped him across the face. "Just leave."

Draco looked into her eyes, still filled with tears, then left.

Hermione collapsed on her bed and sobbed.


	13. Answers, Fury, Truth, and Lies

Ophelia walked into her room after an afternoon of shopping. She picked up a handful of floo powder, then turned and dropped it when she saw Draco sitting in a wooden chair in the corner of the room.

"Merlin," she muttered. "A little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"I thought you'd like to know what happened between Hermione and I," he said calmly as he stood. "It's over."

Ophelia crossed her arms. "Really?"

"You were right," he said. "I can't change. You and I are two of a kind. I thought we should celebrate," he said, picking up a bottle of champagne.

"I'd love to," she said, moving to sit on her bed, "but unfortunately, I'm expecting someone."

Draco set the bottle back in the ice bucket. "Who?" he asked. "Ronald?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she said, "but, yes."

Draco pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "From Ronald. I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but I'm pretty sure it goes something like 'Blah, blah, blah…you mean so much to me…I hope we can still be friends…etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.'" He popped the cork out of the bottle and poured himself a glass. "See, I expected your sort of bullshit, so I arranged a little get-together between Ron and Lavender. You were right, you do get dumped for the innocent little twits."

"Well done," Ophelia said with a sigh.

"Thank you," Draco smirked, handing her a glass of champagne. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, the celebration. What shall we toast to?"

"To my triumph," Ophelia smiled.

Draco furrowed his brow. "It's not my choice of toast, but it's you're call. To your triumph over Hermione," he said, raising his glass.

Ophelia giggled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Silly Draco," she said as she walked over to her loveseat. "My triumph isn't over her, it's over you."

"Come again," Draco said, thoroughly confused.

"You were very much in love with her," she said. "And you're still in love with her, but it amused me to make you ashamed of it. You gave up on the first person you love because I threatened your reputation. Don't you get it? You're just a toy, Draco, a little toy I like to play with. And now you've completely blown it with her. I think it's the saddest thing I've ever heard," she said with a grin. "Cheers." Ophelia took a swig of her champagne. "Tastes good."

Draco swallowed hard as she set her glass on the table.

"So I assume you've come here to make some arrangements," she said as she walked toward him, "but unfortunately, I don't fuck losers."

Draco looked her in the eye for a second, then stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Goodbye, Draco," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Draco paced in front of his fireplace. "But it's imperative that I talk to her," he told .

"I don't know what to tell you," she said. "She's not here."

"Could you please tell her I called?" he asked urgently.

"Of course I will," she said calmly.

Draco cut the connection without saying goodbye. Her shoved the bowl of floo powder off his desk and grabbed his journal.

* * *

Draco knocked on the Patil's door. After a moment, answered.

"Can I help you," she asked. The apartment was filled with people.

"Yes," Draco said. "I need to speak with Hermione."

"She's not here," she replied. "Listen, I'm entertaining some guests…"

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted over her. "Hermione!"

"I already told you, she is not here," Mrs. Patil said, holding up a hand to silence him.

Draco swallowed. "Could you please see that she gets this?" he asked holding out his journal.

"I'll do that," she said, taking it from him and moving to shut the door.

Draco stopped the door with his foot. "It's really important."

"I understand," she said testily. "Goodnight."

Draco walked away and she shut the door.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry about that," said to her guests. "You never know who will show up at my door!"

Hermione peered around the corner to make sure that Draco was really gone, then took the journal, which had placed on the table in the foyer.

* * *

Hermione sat in bed and opened the letter attached to the journal.

"Dear Hermione,

I don't know what I could possibly say that would rectify the harm I've caused you. The truth of the matter is that being with you was the only time I have ever been happy. My whole life has been a joke. I prided myself on taking joy in others' misery. Well, it finally backfired. I succeed in hurting the first person I ever loved. Enclosed is my most prized possession, my journal. For a long time I considered it my trophy, a sordid collection of my conquests. If you really want to know the truth then please read it. No more lies. Please give me another chance. I'm a wreck without you.

* * *

Ron's fireplace roared into activity. He rolled out of bed to answer it, still more than half asleep.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ronald?" Ophelia's frightened voice came from the flames.

"Yeah?" he responded, now almost fully awake.

"It's Ophelia," she said.

"What's up?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No," she whispered. "It's Draco; he's out of his mind."

"What do you mean" Ron asked.

"He…he hit me, and the he took off," she said through her teeth. "I'm really afraid to be alone. Please, Ron, I really need you right now."

"Okay," he said, sitting up and fully awake. "Settle down, I'll…"

"There's more," Ophelia said. "It has to do with Lavender."

"Stay right there," he said. "I'll be right over."

Ron grabbed some pants off the floor, then walk over to his bed, kissed a sleeping Lavender's forehead, then hurried out the door.

Ophelia broke the connection and grinned.


	14. Resolution

Draco sat in Hyde Park, across the street from the Patil's house, all night. He decided that enough was enough around eight-thirty in the morning and began his walk home. As it happened, Hermione had just finished dressing and looked out her window at that exact moment. She saw him walking and ran down the stairs to catch up with him. Not as fortunately, Ron saw him from the other side of the river and decided to catch up too.

"Son of a bitch," Ron muttered under his breath when he was nearly face to face with him. "Malfoy," he called out.

Draco turned, having just walked passed him without even registering that it was Ron. "Ronald," he said halfheartedly. He barely had the energy to make it home.

"I have to talk to you," Ron said, getting in Draco's face.

"Well," Draco said, "can we do it later? I had a really bad night…"

That was the moment that Ron decided to shove him backwards.

"What's your problem?" Draco asked.

"Where the hell do you come off hitting Ophelia?" he responded.

Draco shook his head. "Merlin, she got to you too…"

"She told me everything," Ron said.

"Ron, you don't know what you're talking about," Draco said outright.

"Oh, yeah?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yeah," Draco told him.

"She also told me you fucked Lavender," he said, raising his voice. Draco looked down. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Ron, I'm sor…" Draco tried to say before Ron punched him in the chin.

Draco hit him back, throwing him off balance, but he caught himself before he fell.

At that moment, Hermione turned the corner to see Draco and Ron beating one another to a pulp.

"Draco!" she called out.

Draco looked up at her, causing him to take another punch to the cheek.

"Draco! Stop it!" she yelled, running over and grabbing Ron by the neck. Ron threw her off of him. She landed in the street, only yards in front of a taxi cab.

Draco pulled himself off the ground when he saw where she landed and dove to shove her out of the way. Hermione just barely escaped it, but Draco was not so lucky. He rolled over the car, smashing the windshield, and landed behind it.

Hermione stared, horrified, then ran to him.

He was breathing, but only just. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and his forehead had a cut from his temple to his hairline.

"I…I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too," she cried, holding his hand tightly.

Ron was standing nearby, and a crowd was beginning to form. He lost consciousness just before the mediwitch arrived.

* * *

"As the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it saddens me to start off the new year with such a mournful tone," Professor Granger addressed the Great Hall, filled to the brim with grim faces.

In the bathroom, Ophelia stood in front of the sink, her broomstick pendant in one hand and a line of cocaine in the other. She snorted it heavily, wiped her nose, then screwed the cap back on her necklace. She turned the sink on and began to wash her hands of the remnants.

Hermione exited the stall behind her.

"I didn't know anyone else was in here," Ophelia said nervously.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "Hermione Granger.

"Ophelia Yates," she replied with a false smile.

"Have we met?" Hermione asked, looking closely at Ophelia's reflection in the mirror.

Ophelia smiled. "I don't think so. You're father's the new headmaster, right?"

"That's right," she responded. "I was sorry to hear about your brother. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ophelia said quickly, picking up the parchment that had her eulogy written on it and beginning to read. "Did you know Draco?"

"You might say that," Hermione said, turning to get a towel to dry her hands.

"Such a tragedy isn't it?" she said, fixing her hair.

"Yes, it is," Hermione replied. "I'll leave you alone now. Are you sure you're going to be okay? I'm here if you need a friend."

"That's great," Ophelia said.

"I know it sounds really trite," Hermione continued, "but when I feel like I can't go on I turn to Merlin, and he helps me through it."

"Thank you," Ophelia said, staring at Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, I'll see you around campus." With that said, she left the bathroom.

"Looking forward to it," Ophelia said mockingly. "Freak."

* * *

Ophelia stood before the whole school, dressed in her uncharacteristically modest school uniform. "However dark the cloud, there's always a silver lining. It might be hard to see, but what we should learn from this experience is to be true to ourselves and resist the temptations of peer pressure."

She paused as she saw Millicent Bulstrode enter the hall and rush over to her best friend, Pansy Parkinson.

"As seventh year prefect, I've tried to set an example in myself. Unfortunately, the one person I could not reach out to in time was my step-brother, Draco."

She paused again as Millicent crossed the aisle and whispered to Hannah Abbott

"I know he's looking down at us today and…"

She paused once more when a quarter of the students in the hall got up and began to leave.

"Um, I know he's looking down on us today and he'd want me to say…"

As they left, all the students looked up at her.

"…he'd want me to say, Ophelia….He'd want me to say, Ophelia, I'm sorry. What is going on? Don't you people have any respect?"

Ophelia stopped her speech and followed the evacuating students out of the hall angrily. She burst out of the Grand Entrance and saw a flock of students, all reading the same book. Lavender Brown pushed through the crowd with a stack of them and hand one to Ophelia, then she returned to distribute more.

Ophelia stared down at the paper cover. In blocky letters were the words "Cruel Intentions: The Journal of Draco Malfoy". She flipped it open to see neat writing and pictures. Pictures of Hermione, Lavender, Blaise, even Cormac. Then she saw her own picture. Surrounding it were labels Draco had given her throughout the years: bitch, whore, coke problem…and in the middle of the page was her broomstick pendant, coke spilling from the capless opening. A tear rolled down her cheek, and when she looked up she saw that every single student in the courtyard was staring back at her.

Professor Granger walked up to her and took the pendant from her, opening it to discover cocaine pouring out. He shook his head and confiscated it.

* * *

Hermione remembered all of the memories that she and Draco had shared. She remembered that they first held hands on his vintage broomstick, the one he gave her in the end of his letter. She remembered how often he said "the fact of the matter". She remembered how he looked in the sunglasses she was wearing. She remembered that he love her, and that made her smile.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't. I remind you, I did say at the beginning that I was copying directly from the movie. ****I am considering making the second film into a prequel. If you like this idea, please let me know.**


End file.
